


Black Hearted Love

by TheOtherSarahJane



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherSarahJane/pseuds/TheOtherSarahJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert gives Ludwig his first blowjob. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hearted Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm by no means experienced with writing smut, so apologies for any blunders and I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless. If you have any pointers I'd love to hear them^^
> 
> Title is temporary unless I can't think of a better one because I'm awful at naming things. It's taken from "Black Hearted Love" by PJ Harvey and John Parish, which I listened to while writing this because I think it's an incredibly sexy song. Try and find their performance on Letterman and give it a listen.

The hand that pushed Ludwig down into the armchair behind him was gentle, but even the slight pressure on his broad chest was enough to make him collapse. He stared in breathless anticipation at Gilbert’s slender fingers (oh god Gil would kill him if he ever called them slender out loud), skilled, careful, almost delicate as they traced down the gentle slope of his chest. They passed over the rockier landscape of his stomach, felt it twitch as Ludwig’s breath hitched and they descended slowly below his navel. He didn’t know what would be next, and every inch of him was twisted in equal parts anxiety and anticipation.

Gilbert drank in the sight before him with hungry anticipation: the way Ludwig’s face was already flushing (god that pink always brought out his blue eyes so well, didn’t it, especially when they were open so wide staring at him, waiting, just a little scared but begging him to continue), how his chest was already rising more rapidly and his stomach twitching under his touch. Never taking his eyes off Ludwig’s, he lowered himself down onto his knees, taking his hand from Ludwig’s torso to place both palms on his thighs and spread them, allowing him to sit comfortably between them. 

Gilbert’s grip was firm on Ludwig’s thighs, and his touch felt like little smoldering embers on his jeans. He felt his heart racing, felt Gilbert’s hands at his belt, deft enough to slip the leather out of the metal’s grasp even without Ludwig’s help. He felt Gilbert tug purposefully at the waistband of his jeans and boxers, and he hurriedly lifted himself off the chair and shook them down to his knees, shaking so much from nervous excitement he almost wound up in tangles. Gilbert was patient, though, and continued looking at him with those shining eyes, taking in his every breath and movement. 

Gilbert briefly debated using his hand to warm him up, but his patience was wearing thin. He could do plenty of teasing with what he was about to do anyway.

For a moment Gilbert hesitated—and oh god did Ludwig look delicious then, heart practically at a standstill, face flushed, mouth slightly open with small breaths puffing out of his soft lips, and those wide, wide blue eyes, hanging on desperately for his next move—and then he decisively grabbed Ludwig’s already mostly hard cock in his hand, brought his face in close, and ran his tongue up the underside, and Ludwig’s eyes pressed closed as he inhaled sharply.

Gilbert grinned in triumph at the sight and, giving him no time to adjust, quickly took the head into his mouth, watching with greed as Ludwig’s head bent back and his breathing sped up. He gripped the bottom of Ludwig’s cock with his hand and used his tongue to apply pressure all around the head, watching with delight as Ludwig clapped a hand over his mouth to try and suppress his breathy grunts of pleasure and surprise. He relished the way Ludwig struggled to keep control as he worked, his hips occasionally twitching just a bit and a deep moan coming from his throat every now and again, muffled by his hand.

“Stop that,” Gilbert commanded, pulling away and sending Ludwig’s gaze shooting down to him, with that mix of nervousness and desperate pleading to continue that drove Gilbert absolutely insane.

“Take your hand off your mouth,” Gilbert ordered, his voice low and husky from power and arousal. “I want to hear you.”

With no hesitation, Ludwig nodded and placed his hand down by his side, where it fought not to clench. 

“Good.” Gilbert wasted no time in taking Ludwig’s cock back into his mouth, this time as deep as he could reach, and out of the tops of his eyes he saw Ludwig throw his head back with a sharp exhale. His hand almost went up to his mouth again, but to Gilbert’s delight he remembered his orders, and the hand clenched Gilbert’s shoulder instead.

Gilbert moved his head up and down in a steady rhythm, taking him in farther each time, and Ludwig was going out of his mind. The heat and wetness felt amazing enclosed around his cock, and occasionally Gil would tighten his lips and suck him with a vengeance, just for a second or two, drawing a startled groan out of him, and then would ease back into his normal rhythm, red eyes watching Ludwig intently and telling him that oh yes, he knew very well what he had just done.

Those eyes—the look in them, hungry and greedy and filled with every filthy delight Ludwig had been too afraid to give himself over to till now—those eyes were driving him almost as mad as the nimble roughness of Gilbert’s tongue, almost as mad as the sight of Gilbert’s lips stretching to close around his cock as far down as he could reach, almost as mad as the sight of Gilbert palming himself through his jeans, because he was getting off on this just as much as Ludwig and needed this, needed release as much as Ludwig did and oh god, Ludwig was getting close, he could feel it, he was almost there, his entire body was tightening and releasing, begging for it—

Gilbert sped up, sucked him ferociously and god how could those sounds he was making be so filthy and so hot at the same time and he was gonna cum he was gonna

every muscle in his body was tight convulsing white hot pleasure shot through him in jolts and Gilbert’s mouth was on him the whole time swallowing his seed greedily and sending him into oblivion once twice how many times he couldn’t count, and then slowly he was descending, the shocks of ecstasy farther apart, farther apart, until he was again sitting back in his chair, ragged and sweaty, with his head lolled back and his body collapsed in exhaustion. Gilbert had pulled off him sometime before, Ludwig didn’t know exactly when, and now he licked his lips and crept up to rest himself on Ludwig’s lap, still devouring him with those greedy eyes when Ludwig collected himself enough to look down.

Gilbert grinned. “How do you feel?”

Amazing. Like he’d never felt before. Like he was sated so well he wouldn’t need anything more for the rest of his life. And a little like he needed a shower.

“Good,” Ludwig said instead, all the other words dying in his throat. He took in a few more deep breaths, still trying to catch up a little, and nodded again as if to confirm. “Good.”

Gilbert grinned. The flush in Ludwig’s face, the foggy look in his eyes, the sweat on his brow and the hairs that had been shaken free in the process of their encounter assured him he had been much more than good. 

“Thought so,” Gilbert said. “Told you I’m amazing.”

At that Ludwig smiled a little and nodded in between his steadying breaths. “Yeah,” he agreed. “You are.”

Gilbert grinned and reached up to smooth back the loose hairs on Ludwig’s forehead. He raised himself up farther and kissed him, and Ludwig was more than happy to reciprocate. The two shared the moment, and then Gilbert pulled back and lightly swatted Ludwig’s arm.

“Go take a shower, Lud. You’re sweaty as hell.”

Ludwig shifted a little, perfectly willing to oblige, but stopped.

“Um, but, don’t you need a little…” he began, his face reddening and his eyes darting down to where Gilbert’s hand had been stroking through his jeans just a minute or two earlier.

Gilbert grinned, and his eyes again began to glow with that devious look.

“I didn’t say you’d get to shower alone,” he growled.

And he didn’t.


End file.
